glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Old Knight
=Details= First revealed November 15th, 2018 as both the fifth Action Figure of the Month Club Production PVC figure style and debuting with a DCON 2018 exclusive along with a 8" Mega Knight Gold Vinyl Knight. =Story= The Old Knight is here, and she brings about the little dark age.https://www.instagram.com/p/BqLZUVXn5xy/ =Gallery= Blue Test Shot One of two Old Knight Test Shot figures in blue (unpainted) offered through Jesse DeStasio's Patreon contest.https://www.instagram.com/p/Bq-bzl7HKbM/https://www.instagram.com/p/Bq-3ZZVH3NL/ 45419968_357984101446306_5415821433552988800_n.jpg|Bagged Blue Knight 45289442_325871828234502_8439657696902548384_n.jpg|Red Knight (Production) and Blue Knight (Pre-production) =Versions= Red Knight "The Red Knight, from a time far away, conjured into this realm by Royal Knight. Featuring a brand-new sculpt this figure also includes the Forged Accessories kit, which includes Mauler Gauntlet, Hand-Cannon, Bandolier, and a Glyos Switch Pin. All parts are Glyos compatible and most work with older KOTS figures." Production PVC Old Knight figure - DCON Edition Red Knight. Translucent Red with no paint applications. 3 3/4" tall with 10 points of articulation. Forged Accessories kit: Mauler Gauntlet, Hand-Cannon, Bandolier, and a Glyos Switch Pin. 12 total parts + Accessory Kit. Limited Edition. First released at Designer Con 2018 on November 16-18th, 2018. Released online on November 20th, 2018. $25 each. 5a10ad1b120eac760a4d6eca9e86c69e_original.jpg|Old Knight - DCON Edition "Red Knight"https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/928363891/action-figure-of-the-month-club/posts/2345130 8276984f9eaedb8747d4ab8e62bac4ac_original.jpg|Red Knight with 8" Mega Knight Gold Vinyl Knight 45738363_1896753780432500_7511247136390496065_n.jpg|Red Knighthttps://www.instagram.com/p/BqNNhRgnlu2/ 44772266_184866805790368_5981826587839550358_n.jpg 43341531_333815867405889_964068996496688658_n.jpg 586f5cf4cb0b1ea1b30ca0bfa30aa268_original.gif|Action Figure of the Month Club Artwork Redknight_1024x1024@2x.jpg Mustard Knight See: Mustard Knight Testudo Knight "Seige warfare is never easy, but infiltrating a fortified target just got sightlier easier. Moats can stop most armored units, but not the Testudo! Specially designed with the ability to breath underwater, the Testudo can sneak through sewers and enter enemy castles from within." (Store description) "From the sewers of ancient Rome..." (Backer Kit description) Production PVC Old Knight figure - Testudo Knight. Green with yellow/brown paint applications. 3 3/4" tall with 10 points of articulation. Forged Accessories kit: Mauler Gauntlet, Hand-Cannon, Bandolier, and a Glyos Switch Pin. 12 total parts + Accessory Kit. $25 each through Action Figure of the Month Club Backer Kit store. Figure shipped with AFOTM April 2019 orders. Released online (public) on May 2nd, 2019. $21 each. OldKnight-Testudo_large.jpg|Testudo Knight Tetsudo_Thumb_479368a0-67dc-472e-a7f6-675b956842af_1024x1024@2x.jpg Tetsudo_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg Tetsudo_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg Cursed Knight "There's a weird energy coming from this knight. Could it be cursed? Grab this Old Knight available in a smokey grey clear. Perfect for customizing. Comes with the Forged Accessories kit, which includes Mauler Gauntlet, Hand-Cannon, Bandolier, and a Glyos Switch Pin." (Store description) "The Cursed Old Knight has been rendered intangible by a Warlock and is now cast in a clear, grey plastic. Could this curse instead be a gift? And lead to better sneak attacks? The only way to know for sure is to buy this figure!" (Backer Kit description) Production PVC Old Knight figure - Cursed Knight. Translucent Smoke Grey with no paint applications. 3 3/4" tall with 10 points of articulation. 12 total parts. $20 each through Action Figure of the Month Club Backer Kit store. Figure shipped with AFOTM April 2019 orders. Released online (public) on April 4th, 2019. $18 each. Stealth_Old_Knight_large.jpg|Cursed Knight (AFOTM Preview) Cursed_thumb_96d53e05-aee4-48d0-9a4b-83f93fe1661c_1024x1024@2x.jpg Cursed_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg Cursed_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg Cursed_3_1024x1024@2x.jpg Cursed_4_1024x1024@2x.jpg Cursed_5_1024x1024@2x.jpg Cursed_6_1024x1024@2x.jpg Crae Drake See: Crae Drake Gildhamere DeLuka See: Gildhamere DeLuka Pike Reznor See: Pike Reznor Lord Dreadvalken Production PVC KOTS Old Knight figure. Lord Dreadvalken. Lord Brown with Dark Brown/Warm Brown paint applications. 3 3/4" tall. Limited Edition. Onell Design Wave 78 Exclusive. 12 total parts + Forged Accessories Kit, Cape, and Traveler Scarf. Released on January 17th, 2019. $22 each. Old-Knight-Lord-Dreadvalken-USE.png|Lord Dreadvalken Phantavoss Shadow Production PVC KOTS Old Knight figure. Phantavoss Shadow. Phantavoss Clear Aqua with Aqua Blue paint applications. 3 3/4" tall. Limited Edition. Onell Design Wave 78 Exclusive. 12 total parts + Forged Accessories Kit, Cape, and Traveler Scarf. Released on January 17th, 2019. $22 each. Old-Knight-Phantavoss-Shadow-USE.png|Phantavoss Shadow Meg Knight See: Meg Knight Chaos Old Knight "The Trilobite King is making his offensive first moves towards the Brotherhood of the Knights of the Slice. Attack number 1 comes in the form of an invasion of Old Chaos Knights, dispatched in hot pink Fury Capsules. They are also decked out with blue Trilo Weapons, which harness dangerous abyss-essence." (Year End Bundle description) "The Trilobite King is making his offensive first moves towards the Brotherhood of the Knights of the Slice. Attack number 1 comes in the form of an invasion of Old Chaos Knights." (Single figure description) Production PVC Old Knight figure - Chaos Old Knight. Translucent Pink (Mordireus) with limited paint applications. 3 3/4" tall with 10 points of articulation. Forged Accessories kit: Mauler Gauntlet, Hand-Cannon, Bandolier, and a Glyos Switch Pin. 12 total parts + Accessory Kit. Released on December 25th, 2019 as Chaos Old Knight Year End Bundle. $50 each. Released on January 7th, 2020 as Chaos Old Knight Deluxe w/ Blue Trilo Parts. $22 each. Chaos Old Knight Year End Bundle: x1 Old Knight in Chaos Pink, x1 Old Knight Forged Weapons Accessory Kit in Trilo Blue , x1 Fury Capsule in Chaos Pink, x1 Accessory Pack featuring two army builder heads, sword, and shotgun, x1 BRAND NEW secret accessory pack featuring never-before seen items (in Chaos Pink, no less) (Secret Item is the Cyber Mama Mordireus Deluxe's Alt torso, head, and shoulder armor parts) Chaos Old Knight Deluxe w/ Blue Trilo Parts: x1 Old Knight in Chaos Pink, x1 Old Knight Forged Weapons Accessory Kit in Trilo Blue OK_Chaos_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Chaos Old Knight Deluxe w/ Blue Trilo Parts DecItem_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Chaos Old Knight Year End Bundle OK_Chaos_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg OK_Chaos_3_1024x1024@2x.jpg Capsule_Pink_THUMB_c7efe325-205c-4eed-ad16-3a30ecaa6d74_1024x1024@2x.jpg Trilo Knight "SUPER LIMITED QTY. Missed AFOTM for 2020? Here is your chance to get the Trilo Knight from Jan. Includes Green Vector Cape and Pink Chaos Weapons. Artwork by Richard Goodwin." Production PVC KOTS Old Knight figure. Trilo Knight. Translucent Dark Blue with limited paint applications. 3 3/4" tall. Action Figure of the Month Club 2020 Exclusive. 12 total parts + Forged Accessories Kit and Cape. Shipped to AFOTM Club members later December 2019, early January 2020. Released online on February 3rd, 2020. $30 each (Second Chance sale). Trilio-knight-loadout.jpg Trilio-knight.jpg Trilio-knight2.jpg Trilio-knight-art.jpg =References= Category:Toy Pizza Category:Homage